


That Ain't Who I Am

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Swearing, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: What fun is Pride if your joyfriend expects you to uphold gender norms?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 51





	That Ain't Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for "Gangsta" by Will Jay

"You look… pretty?" Roman watched as their boyfriend twirled around in a knee length galaxy swirled skirt.

"Thank you, dear! Unless that wasn't a compliment?" Logan spun closer, grabbing his joyfriend's hand and twirling them into a dip. Roman giggled and quickly righted themself.

"I think you look marvelous and I love the skirt on you; I'm just confused as to why you want to wear something so feminine to Pride," Roman corrected themself, straightening Logan’s collar and tie.

"It's not feminine if I'm wearing it. I'm a man and I'm wearing a skirt because pants will feel too restrictive today. I've got my binder on and my pronoun pins. Men wear skirts in Scotland and aren't questioned for it. This can be my pride kilt. I fail to see the problem," Logan smiled, pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead, and murmured, "thank you, darling." 

"People are going to think we’re lesbians," Roman laughed, their cheeks turning a faint red, "isn't it kind of weird for my boyfriend to look more girl-ish than me?" the demigirl looked up at their boyfriend and faltered at his frown, "Lo, I didn’t-"

"Roman, I don't try to police the way you present. Please don't try to control how I do. I don't need to be excessively masculine to be a man. Would you prefer I be boisterous and arrogant and rude all the time? I already do that shit on accident and it's still not enough for you?" Logan’s voice rose sharply with his frustration. The hurt look on Roman’s face couldn't stop him until he'd spoken his entire thought.

"Logan, please-"

"I don't need to act or look any particular way to be a man. I don't want to be that person," Logan huffed and let go of Roman’s hand, walking from them to the kitchen table. They didn't deserve his scorn- he knew that logically- but he was too worked up and needed to stop himself before he said something he couldn't take back and would regret.

Roman took a deep breath and walked up behind Logan, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Logan, listen to me. I am sorry. I don't need you to act or look any way to be my man."

"Sure. You say that now," Logan sassed back at them.

"Yes because you need to hear it now. You are a pretty man who absolutely slays me when you wear a skirt. Like  _ damn _ I am so lucky," they smiled and nuzzled their nose into his hair.

"I suppose you might have a point, darling," Logan grinned and laid his hand on top of theirs on his shoulder.

"I found the snarkiest sweetheart and he loves me for who I am. Why would I want you to change to be like other men? I just… worry about you getting misgendered by people who don't look for the important details like your pin," they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"I've been misgendered my whole life. Believe it or not, it doesn't tend to faze me or cause dysphoria. Which I know is definitely not a universal experience," Logan leaned back into the hug, "I will be fine. I promise."

"You better be ready to stop me from getting in fights then if anyone tries to call you a girl," Roman giggled and kisses his head, "come on, let's go! I wanna show off my pretty boy in that parade!"

"Yes, Mx!" Logan stood and twirled himself out of Roman’s hug only to twirl them back into another one, "I love you."

"I love you more and you cannot prove otherwise!" Roman grinned and pecked him on the lips with a quick kiss, "let's goooo!"

"Alright, alright. We're going, your highness," Logan grabbed his bag, each of their pride flags folded neatly inside, and tossed Roman their keys as they both headed out the door to their first Pride out and together.


End file.
